Beyond Our Reach
by SoulKitten
Summary: She is a very special item one would say. She's been trapped in the darkness at the age of 8 for 16 years. When she frees herself she knows they will be after her, but there's no turning back. She only knows that the darkness is her friend. Can she trust people outside of her barrier? Maybe trusting others is Beyond her Reach. Lemons, Rape, Romance, Gore. Please Read and Review!
1. Darkness Is Pure

**Beyond Our Reach:** Darkness is Pure

Darkness was always known to be something that most people despised something that isolated them from other people, Although, there are some that take a special liking to the darkness. They find it very intriguing, their only friend that they can count on to be there for them, when no one else would think to do so. In a way, darkness was indeed pure to some.

"Eat up, this is the only thing you're getting for today." A voice spat.

A loud cling of a tray falling on the ground echoed in the air, the food split into different directions as it crashed towards the ground. The man laughed walking towards the entrance and slammed the door on his way out.

"Fucking prick." A girl's voice growled.

The figure that leaned against the wall in the dark room kicked the tray of food to another area, indicating that she wasn't even bothering to touch the food. She didn't know what they had done to the food in any case, they could of poisoned it for all she knew. She stayed quiet for a couple of minutes the only thing she could hear was her small breaths that sounded, the creaking of footsteps above her head, and the leaking that came from the ceiling.

"Hey Maka! Dennis wants to see you're ass in his office in 6 minutes." The man from earlier said in a annoyed toned voice.

Maka lifted her head up slightly the light from the open door shinned towards her face showing off some of her features. Maka's ash-blonde hair drooped down past her shoulders and covered her one eye, one could spot the hints of red mixed with wetness in her hair. Her dark-green forest colored eyes narrowed as she glared at the man before her. She looked as if she had the perfect skin tone, but now she was as pale looking as a ghost. She was a beauty to look at there was no doubt about it, she sat against the wall with her feet in two different directions. Her hands were crossed inward, as her glare stood ground. There was no way in fucks she was going to see Dennis, he's the last ass-wipe she wanted to see today.

"Don't make me come back in here and pull you out by you're hair." He laughed slamming the door behind him again. Maka only murmured a mess of words before using the wall beside her to help herself up. She was going to take her sweet time getting there she was not in any rush what-so-ever. She took a moment to take in her surroundings. It was pitch black just like everyday she's spent down here, hell Maka would be surprised if she could remember what broad daylight looked like, but she doubt it. She's been down here for years now, starting at the age of 8. She could remember when she first arrived here, Dennis showed her sympathy he cared for her until he turned around and stabbed her in the back when he finally caught on that she was the daughter of Spirit Albarn. Maka's dad was known to be a pretty big deal, but she wasn't going to get into the detail bout it now. Least to say, when your a daughter of a big-shot, your considered a valuable item in another's world.

Maka took in a deep breath as she made her way towards the door in front of her. She held the handle in her hand for a moment before thinking, it was no or never the sooner she went to him the sooner she could return. She opened the door slowly and she was greeted with a bright light that came from it. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to get her eye-sight back, before starting down the long Black and White hallway. She walked slowly and looked around, there were members of Dennis's crew at every corner just to make sure that she doesn't escape. Just like she mentioned before she was considered a big deal. When she finally arrived at the end of the hallway, she spotted a brown door and plastered on the front of it read, 'Dennis Office', Maka only rolled her eyes before turning the handle and walking in, green instantly met violet.

"Maka Albarn." He grinned.

"What the fuck do you want his time?" She snapped, a man that stood behind him walked over behind Maka to guard the door making sure she didn't think about leaving. Maka fixed her gaze back on Dennis, his Violet eyes scanning her body taking in all of features, his brown toned skin and broad shoulders tensed at seeing her right now. He leaned back into his chair with his feet propped up on his desk, his hand int he comfort of his stomach as he only stared.

"I just wanted to see you, is that such a bad thing?" His sick sarcastic voice hummed as he raised one of his pierced brows. Dennis had piercings in places one could imagine; along with 50 million tattoos. Maka didn't understand why he had that many, but she never really thought much about it.

"That's a bunch of bullshit, what do you want?" She said her voice getting dangerously low. Dennis chuckled slightly at her anger she looked so damn sexy when she growled like that. He gazed at his guard and gave him a look telling him to guard from the outside. He caught on and left leaving just Maka and Dennis and a whole lot of tension behind the closed door.

"Maka, Maka, Maka." He said getting up from his seat and walking over to her circling her, he grasp her log ash-blonde hair and watched it travel through his fingers. Maka didn't move but the glare she had on her face still held she could hear Dennis laughing at her as both of his hands firmly gripped her shoulders, his face bent down closer to her ear as he titled her head to the side."I wanna know where you're father is located, you know him and I have unfinished business to take care of Maka so why not tell me what I wanna know doll-face." He mumbled carefully and slowly licking her neck. Maka grimaced with a discussed look on her face, she then pushed him away.

"I don't know where he is, and if I did know I wouldn't tell a fuck face like you where to find him." She spat. Dennis smirked shoving his hands into his gray and black suits pockets as he gazed out his window.

"Iv'e been patient with you Maka." He said his calm face turning into a glare as he walked up to her and pinned her against the wall. They both stared at each other Maka with a glare and him with amusement in his face. He reached out a grasped her hip, Maka could feel the sweat trailing down her forehead."I only asked you one simple thing an I expect an answer." He told her in a demanding voice that she was not afraid of at all. Maka only narrowed her eyes even more she had only one chance to escape and there was no one in the room that could interfere if she acted quickly."If you tell me I can make you may girl I'm sure you would like that...I can give you the pleasure that you yarn for. I can get you out of the darkness. What do you say?" He murmured closing in on her lips. Dennis watched as Maka let out a laugh and he was all out confused on what was so funny, in a way it did tick him off.

"Dennis, one thing that you didn't know." She chuckled her ash-blonde hair covering her eyes as she grinned."Is that the darkness is not my enemy, I would like to think of if more as a mere old friend." She said giving him a smirk Dennis was about to ask what the fuck she was going on about, but he didn't get the chance to feeling the pain in his lower stomach. His eyes were wide when he looked down to see a small dagger in his stomach. He then looked back up at Maka and mouthed the word 'Bitch' before collapsing onto the floor."It's been a grand time, but I don't intend on staying here anymore." Maka growled as she stepped over him and rummaged through his drawers quickly before he got his voice back to call people in here to re-capture her again. Maka found some of the files she was looking for and grabbed them. She looked around and found an empty messager-bag on the floor, she then used that to shove the files into. She then grabbed a gun and shot the glass window behind her. The noise alarmed the guys from outside the door, they all yelled when they saw Maka standing in the window about to jump out. Two men went towards Maka as they other two tended to Dennis. Maka was a bit disappointed that she couldn't see the bastard die, oh well she thought to herself before jumping. She automatically caught onto a pole before skillfully making her was down towards the ground, before running off towards her good friends house that she hasn't seen since they were kids.

"GO AFTER HER YOU DUMB ASSES! She took the files I want her back here alive and don't stop until you find her." He grunted as one of the guys tended to his wound. Dennis's instructions was clear soon half of his guys were set out to find Maka. They knew they had to bring her back because if they didn't they couldn't come back themselves and most of them were very loyal to Dennis that their pride was on the line.

* * *

><p>Maka huffed before looking up at the gray and white trimmed house. She was pretty sure that he still lived here unless he decided to move in the last 16 years, other than that she was pretty sure that he still lived here. Maka looked around to make sure that no one was following her, she then proceeded to knock on the door. She could hear someone nagging on the other side and she smirked knowing the idiot was still here. When the door opened Maka saw her childhood friend standing before her with his eyes wide, he was to much in shocked to let out any words. Maka laughed before fixing the messager-bag on her shoulder.<p>

"Has it really been 16 years and you still look like the cocky blue-headed bastard I grew up with?" She pondered in a joking matter he gaze then turned a little soft and a smile graced on her lips."How ya been, Blackstar?" She asked, Blackstar looked from left to right before pulling her into his house and shutting the door behind him. he still couldn't process whether she was the real deal or not.

"Maka, its really you." He said giving her a look in disbelief taking in some of her features, she looked wet and her hair had red marks in it.

"In the flesh." She told him with a shrug.

Without warning Maka was pulled into a tight embrace by Blackstar she couldn't deny it she really missed him over the year. Maka slowly wrapped her arms around him returning the hug, she always thought she would never get to see him again and she had to admit the thought of it scared her to death.

"Where have you been all these years?" He questioned pulling out of the hug, Maka avoided eye contact, but Blackstar noticed that her face turned into a serious one once he asked her that. Maka removed the messager-bag from her body before holding it out to Blackstar, he gave her a confused look before looking back at the bag and taking it away from her.

"It's hard to explain, but you'll understand if you read these." Maka told him Blackstar nodded his head flinging it over his shoulder. Maka's stomach then rumbled, she was a bit embarrassed she didn't remember the last time she ate the food she received before. Blackstar gave her a smirk and pointed to the fridge Maka gave her friend a smile before doing so even a decent sandwich right now can change Maka's outlook on the whole world.

Maka chomped happily on her Turkey and Cheese sandwich as she watched Blackstar read over the information that she stole from Dennis. She could see the anger in his eyes, but she could mostly see how hurt he looked finding out that Dennis had kept her as a prisoner for 16 years. She could only imagine what Blackstar thought happened to her all these years only to find out she was kidnapped,. She watched as he ran a hand through his light-blue hair, holding his head in the palm of his hand as he pushed the papers away from him and glanced towards Maka who was licking her fingers after just finishing her sandwich. Blackstar got up and sat at the counter facing Maka directly and just looking right at her.

"All these years I thought you might of moved away or something else, but I would of never imagined you kidnapped." He growled under his breath before taking a look at Maka's hair." What happened to your hair?" He asked noticed that earlier she had red marks in it but he didn't feel right asking her then about it.

Maka picked up a few stands and shrugged."Got physical a couple of times, some ended with blood." Blackstar only shook his head, she was the same stubborn chick he grew up with." Listen Blackstar, I want to apologize I never meant for any of this to happen." She sighed running her hand through her hair. She never wanted Blackstar to grow up worried about her all these years, and for what? Blackstar gave her a small smirk and Maka only gave him a questioning glance.

"Don't worry about it I'm just happy your back, but fuck 16 years imprisoned. How did you get out?" He asked a bit impressed.

"That's another topic for later, but do you mind if I take a shower first? Then I'll tell you?" She asked, she was still wet and had small blood stains on her shorts and plain gray T-shirt Blackstar pointed upstairs.

"Yeah up stairs and to the right, you can burrow some of Tsubaki's clothes I doubt she care." He said with a shrug.

"Wait TSUBAKI?" Maka asked in disbelief, Maka couldn't believe her ears at all not only did she grow up with Blackstar, but Tsubaki as well when she was little her and Tsubaki were always together and they did everything together it was very rare you would find one without the other close behind. Maka could not contain her excitement after all these years she would be able to see Tsubaki again, but one thing that she didn't understand was why did Tsubaki and Blackstar live in the same house?

"Do you guys live together or something?" Maka asked making sure that her hunch was right.

"Yeah why wouldn't we? Were dating." He said, Maka eyes went wide and Blackstar only laughed at her stupid reaction.

"Well damn seems like some things do change it's about time you grew some balls." Maka laughed walking up the stairs towards the shower. She could see Blackstar's face turn a bright shade of red in embarrassment, at least she knew how to now get under his skin now.

Maka let the warm water hit her tender skin, she had forgot what a warm shower felt like and she was loving every bit of it. She was happy she could see Tsubaki again and she was also happy to be reunited with Blackstar after so long. The only thing that worried her was Dennis, she knew that bastard wouldn't allow himself to die there and that he would surly send people out to look for her. Who knows they all could be searching for her right now when she thinks about it. Although she mainly worried about Blackstar and Tsubaki's safety if she continued to hide out here. Maka continued to think as she washed her hair with the strawberry scented shampoo she assumed was Tsubaki's she hoped.

When she finished showering she got dressed in some of Tsubaki's clothes a pair of shorts and a yellow and red tank. She remembers when they were little and Maka having a small everything, but the years have been very nice to Maka, especially her breast. She continued to get dress and dried off her hair before making her way downstairs, she soon spotted the person she missed the most sitting on the couch as Blackstar talked to her. Tsubaki mouthed out Maka's name before, getting up and running towards her giving her a tight hug.

"Maka oh my god I can't believe its you!" She screamed tears falling freely down her face Maka didn't think about holding back as she let her tears fall too.

"I told her everything already so Tsubkai knows what's going on at least what I gathered." Blackstar told Maka, Tsubaki let Maka go and smiled at her very happy to see her. Maka ushered them both to the couch where everyone took a seat wondering what was up. Maka took a deep breath before speaking.

"Listen, I don't know how long I can stay here with you guys." She sighed leaning back onto the plain green couch. Tsubaki glanced at Blackstar with a confused stare she didn't understand why Maka couldn't stay. She's been gone for 16 years and just came back into their lives and then she was choosing to not stay after everything that happened?"When I stabbed Dennis I don't believe I killed him, he may have people looking for m now and it would mean putting you tow at risk." She told them looking up at the ceiling, she waited for one of them to speak but they didn't she only heard a snicker coming from Blackstar.

"You think were worried about that?" Blackstar scoffed, giving her a smirk as she met his eyes. Maka then looked over towards Tsubaki that had a smile on her face in agreement with Blackstar.

"Maka. We don't care about that, but if it means loosing you that's a chance we can't take." Tsubaki assured her with a smile."Let us fight with you, I know growing up all your life you only thought it was you against the world, but you have us." Tsubaki said gesturing towards herself and Blackstar that sat beside her, Maka only shook her head in disbelief that wasn't the answer she hoped to get.

"You guys, I'm serious you have no idea what your getting yourselves into associating with me." Maka said in a stern voice trying her best to get her childhood friends to understand her reasoning for keeping them safe and out of harms way.

"We don understand Maka, and whether you like it or not were going to help you through this." Tsubaki said getting up from her seat and placing her soft hand on Maka's shoulder. Maka decided that there was no use convincing them anymore considering they were just as stubborn as she was and were going to do things their own way.

"We stick together, I'd die before I let that Dennis bastard put his hand on you." Blackstar grinned cracking his knuckles telling Maka that he is always itching for a fight. She couldn't help to smile at her friends as she nodded her head in agreement, even thought 16 years has passed it's nice to see that her friends feelings towards her has not changed at all.

She was lucky at the most.

* * *

><p>Soukitten: Happy New Years Kittens! It's safe to say that my birthday was New Years Eve and I'm finally 17 Years old! Damn time flies when your young eh? Well I decided to make a new story to compliment the New Year of 2015, I also wanted to let you guys know I do have an Inuyasha story coming out soon! It would be my first one and I do hope that you guys like it when I do release it! Read and Review and tell me what you think!<p>

-Soulkitten


	2. Reliving Life?

**Beyond Our Reach:** Reliving Life?

The warm rays of the sun beamed through Tsubaki's window, shinning directly into Maka's eyes. She groaned slightly and her eyes fluttered open as she looked around; Tsubaki was nowhere to be found. Maka sat up and stretched her arms out until she felt a crack in her lower back. She smiled at her success in cracking her back and looked down over the bed to find a heap of covers and pillows left in a mess on the floor.

Maka sighed in content, she was feeling great; before getting up off the bed and making her way down stairs. She could smell the aroma of Eggs, Bacon and Pancakes fill her nostrils. It's been a while since shes's smelled something as good as that; being locked up for so long she was always use to the smell of blood and sweat. It's been ages since she's smelled something as good as breakfast, to her, it was like heaven in a box.

When she finally reached the bottom of the steps she took the time to rub the sleep from her eyes and look around. She noticed that Blackstar was passed out on the couch, his right arm hanging off with the remote in hand. She then turned her head towards the kitchen where she found Tsubaki humming softly and placing the remaining batch of pancakes on a plate. She then noticed Maka and waved for her to come, Maka smiled taking a seat at the counter; where Tsubaki placed a plate of food right in front of her.

"Good Morning Maka. How was your sleep? Did you sleep alright?" She asked with a tender and caring smile placed right on her face, as she wiped her hands with a kitchen towel before hanging it over her shoulder.

"Yeah I did. Compared to all my previous nights I slept just like a baby." She grinned, shoving a mouth full of eggs in her mouth."What happen to that idiot? Looks like he didn't get enough sleep or something." She said gazing over ta Blackstar who was now snoring.

Tsubaki laughed. "He's been looking over those files you showed him." She smiled to herself wiping down the invisible dirt from the counter.

Maka only fixed her gaze down on her half eaten plate and sighed. He was still really concerned about everything that happened to Maka in her previous years."He's still worried...isn't he?" She trailed dropping her fork down and placing her head in her arms.

"Yes, he is...I overheard him saying something about giving the guy responsible a piece of his mind." Tsubaki sighed holding her head in her hand thinking about his future actions.

Maka peered from her arms and looked up at Tsubaki."Dennis is in critical condition because of me, so I doubt we would have to worry about him for a while at least." Maka murmured.

"Don't worry Maka when that bastard does decide to show his face I'd gladly punch it in." A cocky voice said, Maka turned around to face a smirking Blackstar. She couldn't help to smile and laugh a little, she nodded her head slowly before turning to finish her breakfast before it got cold.

"Maka. Wanna do some shopping? You know you're gonna be with us for a while and I'm sure you're gonna want some clothes of your own." Tsubaki stated, walking out from behind the counter. Maka finished chewing and wiping her mouth; raising an ash brow at her friends question.

"Tsu, it sounds good and all, but I don't have any cash." She said running a hand through her hair.

"We can pay for your clothes Maka." Tsubaki told her.

Maka shook her head."No it's alright, you letting me stay here is good enough." Maka smiled.

"Don't be so modest Albarn", Blackstar said slinging a hand over her neck."It would be pretty rude to decline Tsubaki's offer and besides, you can't wear Tsubaki's clothes forever." He said giving her a very cocky grin. Maka only sighed, she hated when Blackstar would pull shit like that. Here she was trying to be nice and he makes her sound like she's being a total ass.

"Alright if you don't mind." Maka said looking towards Tsubaki who had a very excited look on her face.

"Great! I'll meet you out in the car in 5!" She said racing upstairs to get ready. She was super excited to get a girls day out with her best friend that she hasn't seen for 16 years; now they had 16 years of shopping to make up in 24 hours.

* * *

><p>Maka gazed out the window. She almost forgot what it was like to ride in a car, she really couldn't help to think that their was a lot she had to do to make up for the 16 years that she has been gone. Tsubaki glanced over at Maka who was in deep thought as she looked out the window.<p>

"Maka. You okay?" She asked keeping her eyes fixed on the road.

Maka turned her head slightly and nodded." Yeah I'm alright, guess I'm just thinking about everything that I missed during the time that I was missing." She sighed, tilting her back more into the seat."It's funny, I don't even remember the feeling of riding in a car." Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement.

"I can understand where you're getting at Maka and don't worry. Blackstar and I will help you along the way, lets just focus on shopping., and getting you use to reality again." She said finally pulling into the parking lot.

Maka nodded her head and they both made their way out of the car and into the mall. When they entered Maka's mouth fell open, she can understand missing the aroma of good food, and the feeling of freedom driving in a car. There was one thing that Maka sure didn't miss, it was the crowds. There must of been a dozen people out shopping today. She gazed over at Tsubaki who had a bright smile on her face, meanwhile Maka's was stuck on the 'What the fuck' look. They began to ease their way towards the center of the mall, Maka being sure not to trail to far away from Tsubaki; fearing that she might loose her.

"Is the mall having some kind of sale that we don't know about?" Maka asked looking around.

Tsubaki giggled and grabbed a mall map looking it over."Nah, it is Saturday so it's normal for a crowd to be here." She said not looking up from the map.

Maka let out a _small_ breath and took seat on the chair that was behind her."Normal for who?" She muttered, slouching down in her chair.

"Alright, I say that we head up to the 3rd floor. Death's Fits is right up there." Tsubaki noted closing the map and stuffing it in her purse.

"Death's fits?" Maka questioned getting up from the chair.

"Yeah it's a cute clothing store that I think you may like. They have many options there for you, and who knows, maybe we'll find a couple outfits!" She beamed, Maka nodded her head as Tsubaki began to lead the way.

Making their way up to the 3rd floor Maka continued to watch the crowds intensely, it's only been a day since she's escaped Dennis and there was no doubt that he send his idiot henchmen to go out and look for her. She didn't want to let her guard down while shopping, who knows what could happen if they strike. Tsubaki noticed the nervous look on Maka's face and raised a brow out of curiosity.

"Something wrong?"

"Just keeping watch don't worry about it." She said looking ahead without taking a look Tsubaki's way.

"Maka I know that you're nervous about them finding you, but don't you think you could take a break?" She asked wishing that her friend would just relax for a bit.

"It's not as easy as it sounds Tsubaki, Dennis is capable of a whole lot of shit." Maka growled lightly.

Tsubaki nodded her head in understanding."Well, looks like were here." She said pointing up at the Pink and Green sign that was written in cursive letters.

_Death Fits_

They walked in only to be greeted by a woman with curly red hair, bright blue eyes and a very fair skin color. She was wearing a polka dot skirt that was blue and green. A spaghetti strap shirt that was solid green, with simple white flats.

"Hello! Welcome to Death Fits, my name is Chizu. It's very nice to meet you! Please if you ladies need any help at all let me know!" She smiled and walked away; Maka eye twitched a little at her bubbly attitude. She was a little bit disturbed.

"Alright! Let's get shopping." She said pulling Maka into the dresses and skirts isle.

* * *

><p>What's you're report?" Dennis snarled as one of his men checked up on the wounds that he had received from Maka.<p>

"Boss we looked everywhere we can't find her anywhere!" One of the guys on the right said in a very nervous tone.

Dennis cursed lightly to himself before getting up from his chair and pushing the guy that was looking at his wounds to the side."We need to find her!" He yelled making a couple people jump in surprise.

"Maybe we can ask around? I'm sure someones bound to see her." One man suggested.

Dennis groaned."You fucking idiot! What are you gonna say? Uh excuse me Sir but did you see a blond that I happen to kidnap?" He mocked glaring at the man. The man backed up and stayed silent, Dennis shook his head at the man's stupidity."She took files that are very important to me, important to us, and if she somehow located Spirit; that's gonna be it for me or all of us!." He said in a very low and bitter tone."FIND HER NOW!" He said not giving them much information to go by. He was pissed, seething, enraged, he was going to find her if it was the last thing that he did. And when he does find her he will make sure that she never sees living daylight again.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can Maka," He grinned staring out the window.

* * *

><p>"Maka you look so beautiful in that outfit!" Tsubaki chimed giving her friend a look of approval. She didn't care what Maka thought of it at that moment, she only knew that it was perfect for her and that she should buy it right now.<p>

"I dunno Tsu, it's a little bit to...revealing." Maka said giving herself another look in the mirror. They had found her a tight Black and White Striped Spaghetti strapped shirt that hugged her upper body perfectly. She knew growing up she always had a very petite and small figure, but damn has the years been wonderful for Maka. She was also wearing a Mini skirt that was 4 inches above her knees with pretty basic black flats. Maka's hair was out and sprawled out all over her lower back, she needed to remind herself that she needs a hair cut.

"Maka it's perfectly fine and it fits you wonderfully!" She encouraged. Maka only shook her head at her friends words and sighed, maybe this one outfit wouldn't be as bad after all she does have at least 8 more that they found that are more modest."You should buy it!" She said.

"Alright alright, I'll get it." She laughed, Tsubaki smiled at her victory while Maka went back into the changing room to change back into the clothes that Tsubaki had let her borrow. Once Maka had finished up the made their way towards the check out line.

Maka looked around at the 'On Sale' Items while Tsubaki paid the man at the counter. Searching through the shirts Maka caught the attention someone she didn't wanna see. It was Hiro. Hiro was one of Dennis right hand guys, she was surprised to see him out and about, but she didn't have time to think about it until he started to walk towards her in a fast pace. Maka then turned towards Tsubaki and once she finished paying, she grabbed her arm and ran out of the store and headed towards the first floor.

Tsubaki was being dragged along with shopping bags hanging from her arms trying her best to keep up with Maka, but she was having a really hard time doing that.

"M-maka! w-what's going on?" She asked, as Maka made a sharp left heading down the three flights of stairs. She turned around briefly to see Hiro and two other guys still pursing them. She gripped Tsubaki's hand tighter and continued to run at a fast pace. It made it really hard considering there were many people in the way, which didn't help in her case, but at least it slowed them down too.

"Hiro found me, he works for Dennis the one who wants to capture me. We have to keep moving." She said pushing and shoving past people. They were close to the mall's exit they only had a little ways to go.

"ALBARN! STOP RUNNING IT'S NO USE!" She could hear Hiro screaming from behind them. Tsubaki screamed when Hiro grasped her arm, until Maka turned another corner and whipped him off of her and they continued for the door that was right in front of them.

"FUCK OFF HIRO! You actually think that I'm willing to just let you have me?" Maka grinned as they made their way out the door, She looked behind her only to find that Hiro and the other two guys were stuck in a crowd they only had so much time to get away."Tsubaki we have to find the car and make it quick." Maka said in a stern voice. Tsubaki searched inside her purse for the keys, she quickly pulled them out before pressing a button which sounded off her car on the far right.

"Found it!"

"Come on we don't have much time!" Maka said grabbing her arm again and leading her towards the car. Tsubaki quickly opened the car door and they both got in, Tsubaki quickly threw the bags in the back. She started the car before backing up out of her parking space and driving away, they watched in the mirror as Hiro continued to yell. Maka breathed in and out heavily as she watched Tsubaki do the same, that wasn't exactly how she planned their girls day out.

"H-how did they-" Tsubaki started.

"I don't know." Maka said quickly.

"You said his name was Hiro, right?" She asked trying to focus on her driving and breathing at the same time.

"Yes, he's the most stupidest person I've ever known. I'm surprised out of all of Dennis's idiots he chose him", she sighed leaning back into her seat."...I'm sorry Tsubaki I don't know how they found me." She grumbled.

Tsubaki looked in the mirror to make sure they were not being followed as she turned down her street."It's alright Maka it's not you're fault." She said finally reaching the house; they both got out of the car and made their way into the house as quickly as they could before Maka locked the door behind them.

"What happened to you guys? Run a marathon or something?" Blackstar smirked.

"You could say that." Maka said getting off the door and making her way over towards the couch before sitting down and staring directly at the ceiling above.

Blackstar raised a brow."What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked very confused. Tsubaki made her way over towards the living room area and sat down right next to Maka joining her in regaining their breath.

"We ran into some of Dennis's guys. We ended up running like some kind of wild fucking goose chase." Maka said in a very annoyed tone."I really don't think it's safe for me to stay here." Maka said trying her best to reason with her friends, considering now they know who Tsubaki is just by looking at her face. There was no doubt that they would use her just to get to Maka.

"Then where will you go?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka sat up and shrugged." I don't know I'll figure out something." She said.

"I have an idea." Blackstar said.

Both girls looked at him and asked in union."What?"

"Why don't Maka stay with Soul?" Blackstar question, Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement and meanwhile Maka was still all out confused.

"Soul?" She questioned.

Blackstar smirked."Yeah he's a good friend of mine. I'm sure he'll let you stay. We can go talk to him sometime tomorrow night, he likes to hang down that the Jazz Club in Death Plaza." Blackstar explained.

"I don't know Blackstar. I don't even know the guy and he doesn't even know me." Maka stated not really all that positive about staying with some guy she doesn't even know.

"Don't worry Maka Soul is a really good guy, I'm sure he can help." Tsubaki said trying to reason with her.

Maka only sighed. She really didn't want to have Blackstar and Tsubaki involved even if they wanted to be; her best bet would be to at least somewhere where they can't find her or try to come after Tsubaki.

"Alright I guess so, but only because I don't want them coming after you guys." She said giving in.

"Yahoo! I'll call Soul up and we can all meet at that Jazz place tomorrow night around 6, that way we can see if people are trailing us or not." He smirked, Tsubaki and Maka nodded their heads.

"And don't worry Maka, if we run into trouble we can bail ourselves out." Tsubaki assured her.

"Yeah Yeah, anything I should know about this guy before I meet him?" Maka asked looking at Blackstar who had a wide stretched grin across his face.

"Oh fuck me now..." Maka groaned.

She had no idea.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey Guys! Sorry i haven't been updating Iv'e been having really bad writers block lately and not even that, but I finally got my first job. It may be a little hard to post stories, but I will try my best!

-Soulkitten

Soulkitten: Hmm.

Patty: Whatcha thinkin about?

Soulkitten: PATTY!

Liz: Don't forget me.

Soulkitten: LIZ!

Kid: As well as I

Soulkitten: Why are you guys here.

Patty: We wanna be in the story too!

Liz: Till next time kittens.

Kid: Soulkitten.


End file.
